


Res ipsa loquitur

by mscrutherford



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Hearts, Case Fic, Consequences of Immortality, F/M, Friendship, Future, M/M, eternal love, hyperspace age, magnus is alive in the invasion of space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscrutherford/pseuds/mscrutherford
Summary: Hundreds of years after the love of his life’s death, the warlock Magnus Bane had been lost all connections to the family that he had established with the Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood.   He had cut his relationships anything related to Lightwood family. Time is always progressed without humour and compassion. He only had his fellow warlocks Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss. There are still Shadowhunters and Demons, the only exception is they invaded the universe as the humanity confiscated the stars and planets through the galaxy.Magnus settled with Ragnor and Catarina in a peaceful edge colony named Nammar,  where the residents are generally introverted but friendly farmers. When his silent life disrupted by an explosion in another planet, Magnus would have the shock of his life. The inspector who sent by the Earth Clave. Inspector Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the mirror image what he had lost. Lightwoods are still alive and their love had been buried and forgotten. Magnus realizes they erased everything about him and Alec. Would it possible to rekindle his love with this brooding man or Inspector Alec Lightwood is just a waiting disaster?





	Res ipsa loquitur

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to my sister, she loves Magnus Bane and of course Alec Lightwood. She asked me to share her story.  
> First of all, we are not English speakers so all of the mistakes are her responsibility:))  
> I hope you like it.  
> No betaed by the way.

Magnus Bane stared at the screen, looking at the image of his long gone husband. He called it as a computer, it was his habit that made everyone laughed in the colony. Whole computer thing had died hundreds of years ago in fact. It was an excellent sample of artificial intelligence. It could shape itself into anything whatever the owner decided. More than a thousand years old warlock ordered it to stay in old computer shape. It looked harmless in that way. Magnus did not want to confess he was afraid of the new generation AI. Even Ragnor laughed at him when he expressed his fears about it, but the mankind had forgotten the Terminator movies. His worries about third world war designed by an AI would not go away easily. Well, it would be the first intra-galactic war anyway. There were still conflicts and wars in the galaxy. Humans always found a reason to fight and they were right about the cause sometimes.

As the human kind had spread through the galaxy, they had brought downworlders and demons with them. Some planets were captured by demons while the others shared between downworlders and humans. Some regions had their own Claves related to the Earth Clave, especially the planets that were close to the Mother planet, Earth; but most of them didn’t have any establishments against demons. After the invasion of space, the accords renewed in each fifteen years turned into the peace treaties signed in each five hundred years. There was a hectic rush in space life, none of them had enough time for stopping every 15 year. Millions of stars were waiting their pioneers.

Magnus should have been happy about it, unfortunately, he was not. He knew humans, he knew downworlders and demons. When the possibilities were exhausted, they would set their eyes on each others’ planets. It was written in their genes. The peak point had not yet been reached, but it would be happen eventually. As the oldest living warlocks, Magnus Bane, had met with suspicion by the others. He had subtly forced for retirement by Earth Clave. They had been worried about his skills. In their brief life span like a flame, mundanes had a short memory while the downworlders prone to forget uncomfortable situations. They had forgotten there had been a warlock who had protected their lives against the all odds.

The demons along with Shadowhunters and Downworlders had been thought only demons could travel between the worlds, they believed the presence of wardings, that assumption had prevented their development while the Mundanes had been willing to risk their lives to conquer the universe, they had been the one whom invented the _drive._ The gate for the path, they had had to follow the opening gate, revealing themselves or they would have watched the occupying of universe by mundanes, finding themselves stuck in the Earth.

The risk had been an unacceptable one, but the courage always demanded a pay. As long as the demons were alive, there would be Shadowhunters too. However, their numbers had dropped considerably through the centuries. Magnus was also anxious about there would not be enough Nephilim if they needed them in the future.

Magnus sighed. The water was deep and dark in the territory of Shadowhunters. It hurt him, remembering Alec. Alec Lightwood had died many many years ago. Magnus had held his hand as the love of his life had passed away in their bed. He had been ninety years old, his Alec. Their son Raphael had been died in mission hundred years after him, leaving Magnus and Max behind. Magnus had thought Max would always have been with him since he was a warlock. He had never thought his son had been felt the years on his soul, and given up. Warlocks were immortal but they could have ended their life if they believed the life would not give anything to them anymore.

Magnus had respected his son’s wish as he had never forgiven Max to leave him alone. The ache was still in his heart. Max had also caused to hate himself. He never wanted to die, his essence of living was too strong. He had lost his beloved ones through the centuries, but he never wanted to fade. Losing Alec would have been the final strike, but he had thought he had had to live for the sake of their sons. It had given him a purpose. When Max had been gone, Magnus had almost decided to petrify himself, he couldn’t do it. He had known in his heart, he had not been ready, and Alec....Someone must have remembered his memory until the end of universe.

He missed Alec, he missed everything about him. Time was a merciless linearity while the brain needed more storage space as the time progressed. Magnus noticed a while ago he could remember Alec in detail, but he could not remember several of people’s faces or their voices. His brain slowly discharged those memories to find a space for Alec. The warlock was finally aware of there only would be Alec at the end. He ordered to Ragnor to collect his memories about Raphael and Max for keeping them in safe. He would only remember Alec and their sons when the time came.

Magnus bit his lower lip, his eyes were burning. Alec would love the Hyperspace Age if he was still with him. Alec would never hide in an agriculture colony. He would have continued to fight or he would have wanted to explore. He was that kind of a man, stubborn and beautiful, his Alec. No one spoke about it, but the history noted that High Warlock of Brooklyn stopped wearing make up or dressing flamboyantly when Shadowhunter Alexander Gideon Lightwood died. Eight hundreds years later, Magnus was used to wear black, went out without make up. Catarina had warned him a few days ago, eight hundred years were too long for mourning. Magnus knew, Ragnor and Catarina tried to understand him, they had come with him when the Earth Clave deported Magnus Bane. They had been with him when Max had gone. As a matter of fact that the trio was the only survivors from Valantine days.

Everyone had gone, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Luke.... Everyone the warlock had valued and cherished in his life. Magnus had stopped following the traces of their respective families after Max’ death. How long had it been? Now, he only had their pictures. The “Transmission” had been invented 164 years after Magnus had lost them. Transmission could allow people to have living holograms of their loved ones in a little cube. It copied their brain pattern and mind into an reshaped AI. Cloning was another choice, but it had been forbidden in 2069, the restriction law was still valid. So Magnus only had his memories. He could have had Max in a cube if his son allowed it. However, Max had wanted to complete termination.

Magnus remembered the touch of Alec’s lips, his hands on his body, his love. He missed his presence beside him, he even missed his snoring. One thing he would never forgive was the changing of calender organization. Alec died in 2080, September 23, 6 p.m. The Earth, its colonies and independent planets had been passed Standart Galaxy Time in 2297, and Magnus had lost his grasp on the calendar. He didn’t know what day was corresponding to September, 23. He hated it. There were softwares to calculate it, but Magnus Bane couldn’t trust them since they showed different times.  If he did not know the day of his husband had died, why there was a thing that still called as a calendar?

Magnus startled as he heard the main door of their compound slammed. He immediately turned off the screen. Ragnor returned back from shopping. He didn’t like the fact that Magnus was still suffering and mourning about Alec. Ragnor entered his office, holding a huge fylo-net in his hand. He left the it on the desk with a soft move. He must have bought eggs, or Ragnor Fell would have never been interested in future of his shopping items. 

“Have you seen the news?” He asked, a deep frown appeared between his eyebrows.

“No.” Magnus replied softly. “What happened?”

“There was a huge explosion on Krata station. The news said three thousand people were killed...at least...half of the settlement was destroyed.”

“Oh,” Magnus blinked. “How did it happen?”

“It was most likely a loading accident. Krata is one of the busiest harbors in the arm.” Ragnor opened the shopping bag, pulling out the . “A fire started in a cargo vessel, then...I remember Halifax...Do you remember it?”

Magnus nodded. “No one can remember Halifax in this age or Chernobyl. It was a millenia ago.”

“More than a millenia. It happened in 1917. Not a good year for humanity. Would you like a cup of tea? I've found a Cygni batch in the market.”

Magnus smiled. “I would love to.”

He watched Ragnor while he was preparing the tea. Since they lived in an agriculture community and they called themselves as traditionalists, most of the equipments were outdated like the stove in the kitchen. The contradiction was always amused Magnus, those people lived in improved age of energy and technology, they used it without thinking, but they were addicted to the shape of the items. Ragnor measured the tea leaves, boiling the water. His movements were calculated and precise as Magnus finally suspected something made Ragnor nervous. It was intriguing. Magnus was living in so silent and slow world, anything beyond the routine, even a slight changing in their life like a strange colored bug on the wall gave him a funny feeling of excitement.

He waited in patience, Ragnor was not very good at keeping secrets for a long time. He could see the crumbling resolution on his face. The warlock lowered his head to hide his mischievous smile. He was sure, Ragnor would confess whatever he kept in his mind in ten minutes.

Magnus gracefully accepted the tea cup, glaring at his friend as Ragnor slowly sat down on a wooden chair, adding spoonful of sugar in his tea. Yes, he was hiding something. Ragnor couldn't look at his eyes, stirring the hot liquid with a thoughtful expression on his face. Magnus sipped. They had forgotten the taste of an English tea long time ago. The Cygnus Star System and its planets were now the famous tea and coffee bean producers. First colonists had taken tea and coffee seedlings with them, the origin of the plants were Earth, however the taste was different. Catarina explained the reason as genetic and environmental interaction. The environmental conditions were alike, but not the same so the metabolic processes produced different tasted tea and coffee. Catarina's explanation didn't prevent Magnus missed his English tea.

Ragnor sighed. “We are the only ones who could remember the Halifax explosion in the whole galaxy.”

“Some demons can remember...” Magnus paused. “Like my father.”

“Your father...” Ragnor scoffed. “Where is he now?”

Magnus shrugged. “Who cares? Last time I saw him he wanted to explore sulphur rivers of Audax.”

Ragnor exhaled. “I am not going to ask when was it. It's a bit strange, isn't it?”

“Define strange.” Magnus challenged.

“Everyone forgot the past and devoted themselves to the adventure, even demons. What would happen when the possibilities exhaust?”

“Other galaxies.” Magnus said curtly. “The possibilities will never be ended in the universe, Ragnor.”

“Have you ever wondered why we didn't find any intelligent life forms? I've always thought we could have meet aliens when we conquered the space.”

“Because we didn't conquer the space, we still don't know what's there beyond the ten thousand light years edge. Do you know the diameter of our galaxy?”

“I wish I didn't ask.” Ragnor snorted. “No, I don't know and I wonder how you can know these things.”

“Too  much sparetime.”  Magnus said, taking another sip from tea. “It's 100.000 light years, my friend. The diameter of Milky Way is 100.000 light years. We only explored one tenth of it. There are only half a million inhabitated planets. Do we have a respectable reason for this meaningless chatting?”

Ragnor pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, we have a reason. I heard some gossips in the market. There is a murmur about magic might have involved in the explosion and...the government of the Sagittarius-Carina arm may...” Ragnor cleared his throat. “may call helping of someone who is very old and has strong magical skills. Do you know someone like him? Old, strong, etcetera.”

Magnus's eyes widened. “Me? They politely exiled me in here and want to call my help?”

“Don't be that vain. You were exiled by Earth, not that government by the way. I am also old and my warlock skills are not weak. Don't forget Catarina, either.”

“You never call a woman old, Ragnor.” Magnus laughed. “It's just a market gossip.”

“Really?” Ragnor raised an eyebrow. “If it is...why a ship has a black and red line on its sides landed in main port today?” The insignia of Sagittarius-Carina Government was a diagonal black and red lines.

“Are you sure you shopped in a market? It looks like a centre of an intelligence headquarter.”

Ragnor relaxed, giving a lop-sided grin. “It's a bazaar in fact. Since you don't care much about what's going on around, you don't realize the biggest marketplace in this system is in our planet. Everyone comes here for shopping, some people even comes here from neighbor systems. Here is a huge source for collecting information and gossips. Spies are running wild in here. It reminds me Istanbul in Second World War.”

“Good old days.”

“Good ancient days.” Ragnor corrected. “Anyway, the main port is two hours away. If we will have a guest, he or she will be in here in a short time.”

Magnus crossed his arms on his chest. “I won't accept any requet.” He said firmly.

Ragnor extended his hand, and touched Magnus' knee. “My dearest and the oldest friend...you're always the saviour of human kind. More than three thousand people were died in there. Would you really closing your eyes and stay here? I know you, you can't if they want your help.”

“I am not a saviour of any species.” Magnus muttered bitterly. “I am tired.”

Ragnor shook his head. “We will see.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The president of the Sagittarius Arm sent his secretary to asking Magnus' help for the investigation. Personally. It would have been flattering, but Magnus Bane determined not to accept any request from any government. His friends first tried to reason with him, when Magnus’s black mood didn’t change, Ragnor and Catarina nagged him through the hours arguing that denying a request from a government which controlled the everything in the system should not be too wise.

At the end, he found himself in the spaceport with a young man who was barely thirty years old. A baby comparing to his age. He shot an irritated glance at the secretary. He was a lanky young man, thin like a weed, as tall as him, yet his body was finely muscled. His sandy colored hair cropped very short, as a matter of fact he looked like a soldier rather than a bureaucrat. He was not nervous, his hand shake was firm. Magnus didn’t like shaking sweaty hands, a first and utmost clue about a man’s character. Donovan Leath didn’t have sweaty hands, his posture was stiff and proud. Magnus liked him, a bit. Especially his eyes, they had the color of dark chocolate, reflecting the intelligence of their owner.

Magnus didn’t hear his accent before, it was soft, almost lyrical. He would never confess, but he had a difficulty to decipher his words in the first minutes of their meeting. Magnus suddenly felt a great longing for the Earth he remembered. Where the human beings had spoken an understandable language. He sighed inwardly. Every quadrant, every planet, every colony had their local languages and dialects, however, for formal businness they were using standart Galaxica. To Magnus, Galaxica was the strange mixing of Earth languages, the base was at least English so he could understand whatever they said.

Donovan came to their planet with a small transporter. Even tough he was not a space pro he had enough knowledge to realize it was not designed for long travels. The thought about the voyage with the transporter, the confinement, it made Magnus feeling himself claustrophobic.

“We have a short trip. Then, we meet the Serenity.” Donovan said, smiling. He sensed the anxiety of his guest.

“Serenity?”

“It’s a hospital vessel.  They are going to Kraka for back up.”

“So your government thinks magic is involved in the accident?” Magnus asked, musing.

Donovan sighed. “It’s your government too as long as you live in here, Mr Bane.”

Magnus snorted. “If you say so...”

Donovan Leath had been warned, the warlock would not have been helpful or easy going. Donovan voluntereed for the job. He was curious about Magnus Bane, the oldest men in the universe. His mother, Allenda Leath, was a historian and she had told stories about warlocks, demons and shadowhunters. Donovan had grown up with those heroic, sometimes idiotic but wonderful stories. Now, an alive witness of those legends was just standing next to him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, the main hero of her stories had been a handsome man, very thin and very tall. Cat-like eyes, dark hair, hair with glitter and spike. Witty and charming.

He had been beautiful and smart, yet complex and mysterious. Allenda described him as an artist who had had a strange taste of fashion. Nail polish, flashy fabrics and glitter. Now, Magnus Bane wearing none of those. The man was tired, but he still had the flame burning inside of his soul. Magnus Bane had been the half-demon who had devoted his life for protecting innocents and loved a human without any limitations. That man, the shadowhunter had loved him through his life in return. When the shadowhunter died, he had taken the half of his heart.

Donovan took a deep breath and reminded himself, they poked his safe and sheltered life. They exiled him, when they needed his skills they remembered the warlock. The man was a survivor. He was not shattered or manipulated easily. He could, of course, deny their request, but then it meant to denying his character. Donovan could see his excitement, his eyes were shining with the expectation.

“You did not answer my question.” Magnus reminded softly.

Donovan flinched. He lost in his thoughts and caught by him in a sudden. “What would you prefer, Mr Bane? A carefully arranged lie or a truth?”

“Please call me Magnus.” He smiled. “Truth is always better than the consequences of a lie.”

“The truth is we don’t know. We don’t have an expert on magic. We don’t know how a simple loading process could result in such a disaster.”

Magnus frowned. “Don’t have an expert? If I am not wrong there are Institutions in the arm. Why did you not calling any of them?”

Donovan laughed in a low voice. “Do you really think they are experts? The experts like you... they were gone a long time ago. Those are just imitators, they have minor skills....some of them does not even recognize a demon if the demon chews their leg.”

“Oh dear...” Magnus murmured. “What about the Earth Clave?”

“They are too important to investigate such triviality.” Donovan deadpanned.

“Somethings never change.” Magnus scoffed. “OK. If I solve your problem, another will arise. What would you do if magic involved in the disaster?”

“We don’t figure it out yet.” The secretary declared openly. “We should go. Serenity can’t wait us for days.”

Magnus nodded, looked at the small ship, feeling himself nervous. “I hope you have a license for driving this, young man.”

Donovan blinked. He didn’t understand, he slowly realized what he implied. He grinned toothily.

“I am young comparing to you, but I am not that young according to human life span, Magnus. I am thirty five years old. And yes, I know how to drive a transport. Everyone knows.”

“I don’t know.” Magnus tried to stifle his angry reply.

Donovan shrugged, walking towards to the platform. “I can teach you, it is easy.”

Magnus let out a breath. Patience was a virtue or someone from the history said that. He had survived through thousand years, because he had never killed a secretary of any president. However, there was a first time for everything, right? He knew he should ignore it, it was the recklesness and unnecessary bravery of the younglings. He didn’t want to sulk, but he was restless. He had never been interested what happened around him, he didn’t learn a basic skill to save his life. He didn’t know how a transporter work. Did Ragnor or Catarina know? Magnus bet they knew. He had never asked, never questioned the ordinary life in Hyperspace Age.

He hid himself in a luxurious hole, and he had waited his friends to care him. The effect of realizing it on his pride was not good either. There was a clear fact that he had been exiled, but he had accepted without a fight, he had even desperately wanted it. It was not his usual emotional response. Once upon a time, Magnus Bane had loved a challenge, instead of he had run, assuming he would keep himself safe and sane.

He thought about Alec, their family, their home in the Earth, in New York. He had not seen New York or whatever it called now for hundreds of years. Was it still in there? Earth population spectacularly decreased after the discovery of “hyperdrive” as the colonization began. Last time he checked the population had fallen to the number before Industrial Revolution. Global climate change also affected the pattern of settlements. Sea levels persistently risen, several of island countries and the seasides perished, buried under the water. Desertification progressively conquered some lands, water scarcity had caused more violent and scarier wars.

There was no Venice or The Maldives anymore, Siberia and Africa now were a popular locations, huge, fertile and centers of the life. The Earth he knew and loved had been lost. The mother nature had started to healing herself as the population declined and the fossil fuels exhausted. Things had changed since the colonization had begun. One day, dear old Earth, his home, Alec’s home would find itself alone when the last man left her for good.

His chest tightened, he would never allow it. As long as he lived, as long as Earth moved in its orbit around the Sun, at least one man would walk and wait on its lands. He would never leave Earth alone.

“Are you alright, Magnus?” Donovan asked with a concerned tone.

The sequence of his thoughts disrupted by the question. He shook his head. “I was...I was thinking about the Earth, I mean the planet I remember. It was beautiful.”

“Some people says it is still beautiful.”

“Have you ever been in there?”

“No.” Donovan said curtly, pointing the gate of the transporter.

Magnus followed him as he stepped into the ship. The inside of the transporter was dimly lighted, Magnus narrowed his eyes against the darkness. His sight was better than anyone else, but he had not expected that it would be so dark.

“We’ll leave in six minutes, you should sit down and fasten your belt.”

Magnus looked around to find his seat. He didn’t have much choice. There were only two seats for the passengers. He slowly sat down, and didn’t see anything like a seatbelt. Donovan glanced at him, his face was expressionless, but Magnus was sure he was thinking about his ignorance. He threw an innocent smile at the young man. Donovan gave an exasperated sigh, he wiped his finger through a thick purple colored line on the side of his seat. Fibers waved like a thin net covered his torso and his waist.

“Thank you. No windows.” Magnus said in a disappointed voice. “I really like to see our departure.”

“When was the last time you were in a spacecraft?”

“I presume it was before this cobweb as a seatbelt was invented.” Magnus replied sweetly.

“It was invented three hundred years ago, Magnus.” Donovan looked anxious.

“Really? So much time has passed...” Magnus said, unblinking.

Donovan scoffed. “This is a short-range transporter, uhmm...not very expensive, it is designed for functionality so no windows, sorry.”

“I see. Why did Serenity not landing to the port? It would be easier.”

“Serenity is a Class Ten starship it is too big to appropriate landing and taking-off in a small port like this. Are you ready?”

Magnus nodded. “One more question. Why did your president send you? Your rank is too high for the menial jobs.”

“First, you are not a menial job. We may have forgotten the importance of Warlocks, but you are still the oldest man in the universe. We are taught to respect our elders.”

“I am not sure whether I should be offended or not.” Magnus muttered.

“Second, I wanted to meet you personally.” Donovan said firmly.

“Me?” Magnus was surprised.

“My mother is a historian. I grew up with the stories about your adventures. I would be very glad if you accept to meeting her, but please do not charm her so much, my father won’t be liked it.”

Magnus felt his irrational anger evaporating against the sincerity of him, he was flattered too, not too much but not too little either. A smile appeared on his lips. “I would meet her. I can assure you, my charming skills are rusted.”

Donovan laughed. He headed to the pilot side on the front edge. Magnus shut his eyes, it had occurred to him, he missed being useful, he missed those adventures and he developed a slight anxiety. He was hesitating to meet other people. Considering his emotions buried beneath his mourning, it should have been normal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus glanced around the landing area. When Donovan said the ship was big, he was not exaggerated. In fact, Serenity was the biggest ship he’d ever seen. Its name was not Titanic at least. His throat felt dry. He was away from his home, he was away from his friends, from the familiar environment where he was safe.  Donovan was finally relaxed, the nervous lines on his face was gone. The gravity was lighter than the planet Magnus left, he vaguely remembered the artificial gravity in large spaceships bit lighter on the edges.

“I am your guide.” He said as they were walking towards to a yellow colored gate. “There is a disinfection procedure.”

“Do you disinfect everyone or it is just for me?” Magnus said sarcastically.

Donovan didn’t speak immediately, trying to form the words in his mind. He was the hand of the power in here. He was not accustomed to be questioned. Generally, Donovan Leath didn’t see the subjects from other people’s point of views. He was used to eliminate unnecessary interference, it was his job. However, people he was faced usually were aware of the standart procedures.

“There is also a vaccination step.” He said carefully. “We are in a hospital ship. They can’t afford a nosocomial infection.”

Magnus was ashamed a bit. He did not think about the infectious diseases. It was scary, carrying a disease without knowing it. “I guess I've become more sensitive as I get older.”

“Understandable.” Donovan replied shortly, looking at him. “I’ll be disinfected and vaccinated too. I should have informed you. It’s a standart procedure.”

Magnus accepted his explanation with a quiet nodding. “Then?”

“Then I’ll show your quarter. They have a few passenger quarters so we share the same cabin.”

“Shall we meet the crew?”

Donovan shrugged. “They don’t want us to get in their way.”

“Which one of us is the nuisance?” Magnus amused.

“Most likely, me.” Donovan’s expression was unreadable, but a deep frown appeared between his eyebrows.

“A high ranking bureacrat always creates uneasiness.”

“I am not here to inspect them.” Donovan said coldly. “I don’t hide myself in my cabin, so they’ll be suffered with my presence.”

There was a silence for a moment. Magnus looked at his face. Donovan’ face had sharp features, people were probably afraid of him because of his cold expression. Magnus realized other qualities about him, he was honest and trustable. He was smart, no one could reach his rank with stupidity. The warlock felt sorry for him. Donovan Leath was working in a shady and slippery area. He hoped the necessities for surviving in an aggravated media like politics would not effect his character in the future.

“Are you married?”

Donovan turned his head to him. He paused for a second, some emotion like regret or pain appeared and disappeared on his handsome face. The moment was short but the warlock had keen eyes.

“I was married.” He replied tensely.

Donovan’s voice little wavered, sounding tired. Magnus swore inwardly, he found a sore point in his soul, and poked without realizing. “You were in the army, weren’t you?” He was trying to change the subject, following Donovan as he walked through the long yellow colored line.

“How do you know I was in the army?”

“Your hair. You should grow your hair if you want to keep as a secret.”

They reached the gate. Donovan’s his lips curved as if he thought the suggestion was amusing.

“I’ll keep that in my mind. Now, beyond this gate is a closed area. When you step in, you see a small room, strip all your clothes and place in the box shaped part on the wall. Enter the other room, ten seconds later you see a blue light, it is the disinfection part keep your eyes and mouth close. Many people don’t like the undressing part but it’s necessary.”

Magnus sighed. “Don’t you come with me?”

“Some parts of my body are not suitable for this procedure so I’ll go through a different one. As soon as the disinfection stops, door for the main entrance opens. There is a small hand-shaped hollow, place your hand. Don’t be alarmed because it pricks your finger for blood drawing. It’s also scanned your hand and registered you as a passenger.”

Magnus intrigued by the words. Some parts of his body? “I don’t want to be inquisitive but... what is wrong with your body?”

Donovan stared at him, Magnus knew he was prying. “My left leg and hip, they are artificial replacements.”

“Oh,” Magnus blinked. “What happened? I am sorry...Forget the question. I crossed the line.”

Donovan smiled ruefully. “IED. I was lucky. I was an infantry in the Norma war.”

“I didn’t hear the Norma War.” Magnus inhaled. He genuinly began to concern about his ignorance on important matters.

“It’s normal. It’s in the unexplored parts of the Cygnus Arm. Humans and downworlders didn’t want to share a spesific planet system.”

“Who won?” Magnus cleared his throat.

“No one. A temporary non-aggression agreement signed when they discovered a Greater Demon had already been settled in one of the planets.”

Magnus closed his eyes in resignation. “Is there a planet named Audax in that system?”

“Yes.” Donovan rubbed his neck, he looked tired. “The Greater Demon had been settled there. I shouldn’t ask how do you know a classified information?”

“You’ve just asked.” Magnus snorted. “I am not a spy. I know that Greater Demon. He is a Prince of Hell, and...well...we were quite familiar with each other in the past. He doesn’t want to be disturbed. If I were them, I wouldn’t poke him.”

“Then, If I were you I wouldn’t talk about your kinship with a Greater Demon. Especially, when a high ranking man didn’t mention his name, and you recognize him immediately.”

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “My kinship? Ah, your mother...the historian. Did she tell about Asmodeus?”

“Not so much, but enough. You should be aware of not many people knows Warlocks are half-demons nowadays. They don’t know unless they check your file. It would not be wise to draw attention to this little information.”

“Noted.” Magnus muttered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus watched the door sceptically. Disinfection was not a pleasant experience. When the room enlightened with blue, Magnus closed his eyes and mouth. A fine thin mist surrounded him. Donovan didn’t say anything about not breathing. However, he didn’t dare to breath. He waited patiently, it lasted a minute, hoping they would give his clothes back to him. He didn’t see any fans or ventilation pipes, but dry air started to circulating in the room.

He opened his eyes, analyzing the situation. He was in a small room in a landing area, he was naked and no one was interested in him. Magnus suddenly burst out laughing. The tought was funny, yet little sad. Those people, they were adventurers, brave explorers and they were so naive.

“So no body cavities research?” Magnus mused. “I feel myself like a timetraveler. I stepped on an airport and I found myself thousand years forward.”

Alec would have laughed if I were with him. He would not have given a polite response for the disinfection, but Magnus was sure he would have liked the secretary.

The opposite door opened, the hand shaped hollow was in the wall. He placed his hand, it stung a little. He wondered why they didn’t use retina scan, then the penny dropped as he lifted his hand.

“DNA scanning.” He muttered. It was bit disturbing, it meant they had his DNA profile in the database. He didn’t remember anyone requested a sample, but he might have forgotten. Consequences of an immortal life.

A panel opened, Magnus saw his clothes were in there. They should have disinfected his clothes. He slowly dressed up, sniffing the arm of his shirt. He didn’t smell any different scent.

“What now?” He said to himself.

There was a pressured door the opposite side of the corridor. The exit. The beginning of the adventure.

“I wish Alec could be here.” He sighed. He was alone. Even tough his friends stayed with him, neither Ragnor nor Catarina could understand the depth of his loneliness.

A young woman waited him behind the exit door. She was wearing a grey uniform, the rod of Asclepius, insignia of medics, sewn on the right side of her uniform. She lowered her head to the thin monitor she was holding. She shortly reviewed whatever data uploaded into it.

“Welcome to the Serenity, Mr Bane. You are quite healthy considering your age.” Magnus only smiled. “I am First Class Medic Tirina Williams. I am responsible for your vaccination protocol. Please follow me.”

“Where is Secretary Leath?”

“He is still in the process. He would be in sickbay in twenty minutes.”

Magnus didn’t want to argue with her. He was not stupid. His leg and hip were a respectable excuse for leaving him to giving a report to his superiors, most likely the president. Magnus didn’t think Donovan revealed any secret about him.

He wrinkled his nose as his olfactory sense caught the strange odor. The imprint of the ship, Magnus had read every ship had a different smell like cities. It was not unlikable, he could bare. He knew he wouldn’t recognize the scent in an hour as his nose would use to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

President Maera Hallbon was short and slim woman with a fiery redhair. Because of her delicate pysique, people usually didn’t realize how powerful will she had or a strong mind against the obstacles in her presidency. Some rumors said she had a shadowhunter blood, she neither denied nor approved those rumors. No one could have protected their chair for eight years if they weren’t strong and smart.

Leath was working with her for four years. He admired her intelligence, her vision. Her surprising honesty in the crowd of sharp politicians. However, her refreshing honesty was also the reason of her third term. Public loved her and the public was the power.

President Hallbon leant back to her chair, her hazel eyes were burning with curiosity. She offered a drink, but Donovan didn’t want it. “Well...What does he look like?”

“Normal.” Donovan shrugged. “I mean he looks like a normal human being, rather handsome human being. You would think...he would have been different considering the stories about him. I don’t underestimate him anyway.”

Maera tapped her finger on her desk. “Do you think he could be helpful?”

“If the rumors about magic are true, yes. If not, he is still a valuble information source.”

Maera sighed. “The Earth Clave has sent a message.”

“What did they want?” Donovan said coldly. Maera shook her head, she was startled by his icy reaction.

“It seems they didn’t like when we called Magnus Bane for help. They are sending an inspector.”

“A Shadowhunter?” Donovan blinked.

“I don’t know. They wrote he’s an inspector. Maybe, it is a new code for Shadowhunters. I suppose I don’t need to say how much this investigation is important for our government, Donovan. Someone blew up half-of the settlement. I want to know whether it was an accident or not. If it was deliberate, I want names.”

“Yes, madam.”

“Admiral Kavin is responsible for the search and rescue operation. His initial report only focused on the damage and casulties. The inspector has already been on the road, he is going to Krata. He will be in there before you.”

“What is his name?”

Maera shifted in her chair. “They said his name was irrelevant.”

Donovan snorted. “Really? How could we recognize him then?”

“I am sure he would introduce himself when you reach Krata.”

“I don’t like it, Madam President. We are not ruled by Earth. We are independent and the largest government in the Galaxy.”

“I don’t think anyone in the Earth government knows this decision. They have some power or they have the illusion of their past power and they’ve used it. I am going to leave in an hour. You can send your report via crypted wave.”

“Will you visit Krata?”

“The official channels published I am in Cygnus Arm to solve a crisis between planet rulers. I’ll be in Krata in five days. Deputy President Vela is in Krata for representing me with Kavin. I hope it would be enough for a detailed investigation.”

“So we have five days.” Donovan frowned. Deputy President Vela and him did not get along well. Vela didn’t like his army background and his outspoken behavior.

Maera smiled. “I am sorry. I must be in there as a president, Chief of Security does not allow me to go there until the real cause is found. Do not fight with Vela, Donovan. He is a weasel but he is a useful weasel.”

Donovan nodded in silence, he clicked his heels without realizing before he left the room.

President Hallbon opened a file in her personal computer. A face of a handsome man appeared, black hair, hazel eyes. She exhaled a long breath. He lied to her secretary, or she kept to truth to herself. Maera wondered what she would have done if she were in her shoes, her great-grand-whatever removed-grand ancestor, Clary Fairchild. That ancestor had personally known Magnus Bane. Had she liked him? Had Magnus Bane liked her? One thing she learnt during her presidency, it was not a smart move to scratching the past, you might not like the results.

She murmured to the screen. “They really want to hurt you, Magnus Bane or they are just idiots. I wish I knew which one is the truth.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus found himself alone in their cabin. Secretary Leath didn’t come to the sickbay, after an hour waiting, Tirina Williams voluntereed to show the quarter.  She explained how the doors working. His palm print was enough to open doors, but some areas were restricted. The decoration was only described as an extremely spartan, two simple bed, a chair and some buttons on the wall. No mirror, no cover on the floor. Nothing personal. The decorator must have had a highly limited imagination.

He pressed the some of those buttons, one for the desk unfolding from the wall, a button for lights, and one for the tiny bathroom which was appeared when part of the wall skidded.

“If they are using three seashells in there. I swear I will turn them into frogs.” Magnus rubbed his forehead.

“What are three seashells?” Magnus turned back, he did not hear Leath’s footsteps when he entered the cabin.

“Never mind.” Magnus sighed. “It’s just a historic joke.”

“Are you alright?” The concern in Donovan’s voice was clear.

Magnus crossed his arms on his chest. “I didn’t realize how much I didn’t know about this Age until I came to the ship. I forgot how long I’ve been living in that agriculture colony.”

Donovan cleared his throat. “More than three hundred years, Magnus. Technology moves forward, but the traditional colonies usually don’t want to keep up with the progress. You are upset.”

“I am not upset because of the change. I am upset because I didn't want to join, locked myself in a quiet planet. How much I missed...”

“You were exiled.” Donovan gently reminded.

“I never cared about such minor things in the past.” Magnus’ jaw tightened. “I chose this life by myself. I dragged my friends with me. I never asked if they’re happy or not. I don’t like myself at the moment. I should apologize to them.”

“You are just overwhelmed.” Donovan said in a low voice.

“Perhaps. How can you track the time in a ship?”

Donovan groaned, realizing Magnus was trying to ask for the meal time, very politely. “You are hungry, aren’t you? I am sorry. There are five hours long four shifts, total 20 hours. It’s a day. An hour equals to 60 minutes, a minute equals to 100 seconds. Everybody plans their meal time in accordance with the shifts so the main kitchen and mess hall are always busy and crowded. We can arrange our meals as we want. I should warn you, food in hospital ships are not famous for their taste.”

“So we are going to the mess hall? I thought there would be food processors or replicators or whatever the thing you named for personal use.”

“Oh, there are.” Donovan chuckled, his face enlightened with an impish grin. “I assure you, you don’t want to use them. Serenity’s AI is an evolving type, it means she learns from experience. It’s not a bad thing, she is an advisor and she has not got a real power for control. She is from the first series. When they designed them, they wanted to give them a personality, but they didn’t have enough time to develop an unique personality for each one of them. They all, including Serenity, think they are excellent cooks. Problem is they are the worst cooks in the Galaxy. None of the crew eats from those things if they don’t spesifically want a food poisoning. It’s the number one prank using on rookies in the ships whose has a first series evolving AI.”

“Why didn’t your government repair them?”

“Only six AI installed, the production of first series cancelled after complaints. De-installing or repairing much more expensive than assigning a cook so they remained and the crew learnt not eating from them.”

“It is simply absurd.” Magnus snorted.

Donovan laughed heartily. “I agree with you, Magnus.  We can eat in the mess hall if you want it.”

Magnus had already been realized Donovan Leath was missing his army years. He could understand, he was missing his life in the old Earth when their life was so complicated yet more interesting than this space age. The secretary wanted to eat in mess hall, because he still wanted to feeling like one of them.

Magnus nodded silently. He was wondering the routine, the people in the ship. He also thought if he would blend in the crowd, he could understand the finer points of their reality.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sequine cocktail dresses, hats, heels, and purses matched in the color to women’s dresses, schiffon, silk, they had gone long ago. Magnus loved anything in color and trend and he didn’t like the homogeneous appearences of both genders. Yes, they were in a military class hospital ship, he knew everyone had to wear uniforms, but something was lacking, a touch.

His eyes were wandering around the crowd, no make up, no jewellery, no different hair styles or colors. It was disturbing. One thing was funny tough, no miniskirts for the female crew. He had been alive when the Star Trek was on the TV, and those skimpiest things the female crew had worn was still in his memories.

He shook his head, glancing the people, men and women. He could forgive a lot of mistakes in the life, however, lack of fashion taste...he could not forgive. Magnus Bane had lived through the centuries, he had outlived so many human beings, he easily forgot some of them while he had never forgotten a few of them and cherished their memories.

There was nothing wrong to being young or inexperienced, he assumed most of the crew were not older than the thirty. A whole life with surprises and dark pits was awaiting for them. Once upon a time, Magnus fought, lived, lost his powers, gained them back, suffered the pain by losing the men and the women he loved in time, he learnt in a hard way that the history was written by the winners, and the winners never took kindly to a man like him. An ancient history, a rare artifact in the Galaxy, the reminder of old days. A back up made from flesh and memories for the forgotten events in history.

Billions of billions lives came and went through the centuries in the universe. He had turned into an observer in the end. Their lives were short, fading candlelights in the dark. Magnus finally learned his lesson to not getting involve with those pale lights after he lost the love of his life, Alec. He didn’t want to be hurt, he was not as strong as in the past, he couldn’t bare the pain, not anymore.

The crew in the hall made him uncomfortable. Some furtive glances throwing at his side as he waited Donovan, but they never looked at him directly. That kind of tight discipline invoked a restless feeling. Donovan placed two white trays on the table as he went back from the food line, the parts in the tray filled with dull and tasteless looking food. It also surprised Magnus, he supposed there would be options in the menu for the crew, however, it was a plain table d’hote service.

Magnus dipped his spoon into the brown colored main course, he hypothesised it was a sort of goulash since large meat chunks and unidentifiable vegetable parts swimming in the thick gravy like glaciers. He chewed slowly, the taste was not that bad. Donovan was a fast eater, he finished the half of his meal while Magnus was still trying to eat the goulash. Donovan cleaned the bits of his meals with the stone thick black bread. Mopping up the plate with bread was considering not good for the etiquette rules Magnus remembered. The act was also giving a slight relief for his anxiety. He was not an emotional sap, but it was so humane behavior that Magnus felt himself normal.

“You don’t like the food, do you?” Donovan asked, his eyes shone with humor.

Magnus sighed. “Not bad, really. I’ve just surprised by the fixed menu.”

Donovan pointed his empty tray. “Styles’ Goulash is one of the favorite food among the military ships.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Styles’ goulash?”

“Long story.” Donovan huffed. “A kind of legend. Do you want to hear?”

“Humor me.” Magnus said as he tried to wash the taste with cup of cold water. Too hot for the sake of his taste buds.

“Styles was a cook and captain’s steward in a small frigate. He was the worst and untalented cook the captain had ever seen in his life. He was very fond of turnips and beetroots even tough his captain and the XO hated them with all their hearts, but he was brave and fearless when the battle came so the captain did not want to dismiss him. One day a bunch of top admirals decided to inspect ships, their ship Indomitable was on the inspection list. Unfortunately, they had been just come out from a long siege and their resources were dangerously low. Most of those admirals lived in their safe castles and did not understand or they forgot the reality of a life in ships. The captain and the XO were hopeless about the dinner in the boardroom with admirals and officers. In the past, that dinner was a standart procedure for inspections. It showed how a captain trained their close officers and crew.”

Magnus breathed deeply. He liked the story. It reminded him the sailing vessels in the ocean, the taste of salt and freedom. Winds and flags, brave merchants and daredevil sailors.

“The crew didn’t want to put their captain to shame, they were stubborn to past the inspection. However, they didn’t know anything about cooking as their cook was a wretch while their supply could have described as grim. As the inspection continued among the vessels, the stories about magnificient dinners circulating in the grapevine. When their day came, their reputation was on the stake. They had only got processed meat which hated by everyone in the military, barrels of strange vegetables incompatible with each other and a few jars of pickled herbs. Even the officers decided to help Styles including the Captain and his XO, they all peeled and diced vegetables through the day, boiling the last meat supply, but the final uniting was in the hands of Styles. Styles declared they had offered one food, a goulash recipe told by his mother with the modifications for what they had got. It was just a recipe for disaster. Styles mixed everything he could find in a huge cauldron, adding salt, butter, flour and whatever spices he had seen, but the taste was...lame. They were desperate, for attempt to survive their honor, Styles added the last batch of the pickled herbs made by his mother. It was such a success. The admirals loved the goulash, praised the highest talent of the captain’s cook, as the success of their dinner told, the other vessels demanded to know Styles’ infamous recipe. Today, Styles’ goulash is the only acceptable meal for any ships in the universe.”

Magnus looked at his tray, smiling. “It’s a great story. What happened to Styles?”

“The stories said he was faithful to his captain, and his captain took him as his steward whereever he went until he died in a battle. Styles refused every offer for new assignment. He was retired and opened an inn in his captain’s planet. He served goulash and rum until his last breath.”

Magnus blinked. The story clenched his heart. He exhaled. “He must have been a fine man.”

Donovan seemed confused, he regarded him with a puzzled expression on his face. He finally nodded. “He was. I am sorry if I am upset you.”

“You were not upset me.” Magnus murmured. “It just...reminded me of the past. All of the brave and gracious men and women I had met in my life.” Magnus rubbed his eyes tiredly. “It sounded rather emotional.”

“It sounded like you are just a human.” Donovan pointed out, speaking softly. “I can’t understand what you went through. Our lives are too short comparing to yours, we live and we die.”

Magnus tightened his lips, his breath hitching slightly. “Immortality is not a tender thing. It’s not easy to know you will eventually lose everyone you love. You learn everything is temporary, all of those power, gold, money or jewellery, they are all worth nothing at the end but you can’t save yourself from tasting.”  

Donovan gave him an understanding nod. “Do any limits exist?” He was curious.

“If you want limits, yes. If you don’t want it, no. Can you understand how tempting is?”

Donovan looked at him thoughtfully. “Does anyone who is a sorcerer have this feeling?”

“More or less. It creates selfishness in the character of the magician, it could give an indiscretion and dangerous recklessness. These feelings cannot be evaluated within a certain framework Some people feels much more while some of them can easily control. It’s why people with magic needs rules about restrictions, but these rules would also cause loneliness. Wisdom usually does not come with age, Secretary.”

Donovan’s dark eyes inspected his face carefully. “Have you ever been tempted?”

“No one accuses me for being unambitious.” Magnus said flatly.

Donovan Leath frowned. “So you are saying the need for everything that mediates control is universal. Power, money, gold, jewellery...or sex?”

Magnus laughed bitterly. “Why did you pause when you said sex? Sex can be used for control.”

“Because you didn’t mention it before.” Donovan muttered. “Love is also a weapon, but I don’t think love or sex was caused an explosion destroyed a settlement.”

“You don’t know whether it was an accident or crime. We will talk about motives if it is proven to be a crime. People commit crimes for different reasons. Money, power, revenge, sex or greed, but there is not a generalized rule for every crime. Each case must be evaluated as unique and the motives must be examined respectively. The perpetrator always believes he or she is right. Unless the crime sources by anger, hate, or jealousy,a criminal adjusts his mind it is a rational choice.”

“Rational choice?” Donovan fixed his gaze on his tray. “Do you mean terrorism?”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know, but every government has its own antagonists. Are there anyone opposing your government?”

“Some minor clics.” Donovan sighed. “I'm not sure whether one of them could be so dumb. Neither law enforcement nor the intelligence service of S-C arm is known for their inability or their forgiveness.”

“I am afraid you may surprised how much people can be small-minded fools.” Magnus smiled gently. “So your perfect agencies found anything at all?”

“Would you like to drink?” Donovan stood up in a sudden, Magnus stared at him quizically.

“Alcohol is allowed in a military ship?”

“It’s acceptable, but you should not drink too much.” Donovan said with a shake of his head. “What did you think? They are artificial life forms or something like that?”

Magnus also stood up, looking bit confused. “They seem highly disciplined.”

Donovan grinned. “They are. You can’t change the nature of a man anyway.”

The frown between Magnus’ eyebrows grew. “What does it mean?”

“Magnus... You see what is wanted to be seen. Appearance is the key to success, however, there is always discreet side of life in any ship. They are trying to look perfect, because of my presence. I don’t want to explore what happens under the layers unless I have to.  For their eyes and knowledge, I am just a civil servant, an incompetent who knows nothing about being a soldier. I still have an ear in the military grade grapevine, I know Serenity has a kind of reputation for the gambling tables in the steerage, and the first navigator is the book keeper.”

Magnus chuckled. “Seriously?”

“Let’s go.” Donovan murmured.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Magnus immediately noticed the drinks served in the recreational deck were not high volumed sprits. He was not disappointed, he liked the light taste of his cocktail. He could add some really strong ethanol based liquid with the clicking of his fingers, instead of he decided to getting along with the crowd. Donovan lifted his head to look at him. Magnus knew he was not drunk as he seemed. He was a good actor. Magnus could appreciate a skill like that, but he was a better actor than him.

“We are going to work together with an inspector from the Earth Clave.” Donovan was sipping the clear liquid slowly. His speech was little slurred. “What do you think?”

“What do you want me to think?” Donovan let out a choking laugh.

“Was it a real question?”

“It was. Tell me, Donovan.”

“He has been sent by the people whom exiled you.”

“So?” Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“Forgive my intrusion, but don’t you feel yourself angry?”

“I can feel anger or hate while I can’t afford misdirected anger, Secretary. Every emotion has its cost and its gain. You should choose it wisely. Most likely the inspector is only a young man who does not know anything about me. I would not allow myself feeling blind anger, I actually feel sorry for them.”

“Why?” Donovan asked softly.

“Because they are just glimmers of the past. Clave had included some good and brave men and women I respect their memories. I feel great longing for the days I were with them. I must accept the truth. They were all gone and I am still alive.”

Donovan stared at him in daze. “It should have hurt you so much.”

Magnus fell silent for a moment. “You realize the short span of a human lifetime would not have been enough when you truly love someone. Only their memories remain in the end, but it is better than anything.”

Donovan made an imaginery circle with his finger on the desk. “You do miss him, don’t you?”

Magnus didn’t ask how he knew. The infamous historian mother. “Yes.” Magnus inhaled a hurtful breath. “I miss him so much.”

“What was his name?”

“Your mother didn’t tell you?”

“I remember he was a Shadowhunter. I don’t remember his name even if she said.”

“Alec. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. We were a family, he was my husband until the end of his life. We had two sons Rafael and Max. I lost my sons, too. It was hundreds of years ago.”

Donovan turned to his head with a brief move. “I know what it liked, I mean losing a partner.” The secretary met Magnus’ warm and understanding gaze. “He was...He was a battle surgeon in the army. He has been MIA for eight years. You can bear the reality as long as you know your loved one is dead, how can you bear this?” His voice trembled at the end.

Magnus placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Let’s go back to our quarter, Donovan. Tomorrow would always be better than today.”

Donovan rose to his feet, Magnus held his elbow gently.


End file.
